A Family of Heroes
by King Loki
Summary: After taking care of the problems in Ferelden, Warden-Commander Daylen Amell takes a holiday and searches for any of his relations. Unfortunately the visit of the Grey Warden could disturb the uneasy balance that is the City of Chains.


**A/N: **_So this is an idea I had and a little cross over between DA:O and DA2 but only good can come of it I'm sure. Some of the more astute of you may notice that the timeline doesn't quite add up. Well just think that the Hunt for Morrigan happened earlier which led to the Warden coming to Kirkwall. I would like to ease any worries that the Warden will be stealing any of Hawke's glory. Don't worry._

_I would like to thank Skeasel for Beta reading this chapter for me. Without the help it would be a pile of spelling mistakes and grammar crimes. _

_Also before we start I don't own Dragon Age: Orgins or Dragon Age 2. They are owned by the great people at Bioware._

* * *

A Family of Heroes

Chapter 1

Beyond the Wall

After twenty summers spent on land, it had taken the man almost till the end of the voyage for him to find his sea legs. He spent the majority of the time hiding in his quarters, ashamed to have anyone see him in this state of weakness. To make matters worse, the whole crew knew he was the fabled 'Hero of Ferelden' from the moment he stepped foot on board. So it was that Daylen Amell, celebrated Grey Warden, was forced to hide from common sailors to prevent them from witnessing him retch his guts out. He usually wasn't one to care about his image or embrace his recently acquired celebrity status, but even he had some pride.

Thankfully, the seasickness had passed and he was back to full health, which hadn't come to soon as he had some books and scrolls to get through before he arrived at his destination. At the moment, Daylen sat at the large oak writing desk in his cabin pouring over three specific pieces of parchment. Each was in there own way a character study of the leaders of the three main factions in the city of Kirkwall. The destination the very vessel he was on was heading. Each scroll had the name of the three most important people of the city, Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard, First Enchanter Orsino, and the supposed ruler Viscount Marlowe Dumar.

Daylen had been reading about the three individuals and the city in general for a good few hours and what he had deduced so far was that the city was a powder keg setting up to go off. Kirkwall Circle of Magi suffered under the shared leadership of Meredith and Orsino, the pair ill suited to compromise, though Daylen suspected any mage would be ill suited to working with the iron fisted Knight-Commander. Adding to the convoluted politics, it seemed that Viscount Dumar's true role was as a glorified peace-keeper to balance, as well as represent the nobles of the city. But even Daylen understood that the three very different leaders would normally have led at best to a strained, uncomfortable government if it was just those three on their own. It was the city itself that seemed to be conjuring up problems set on the horizon. Kirkwall was once a Tevinter slave port and was still seen as a major port in Thedas, gathering to it all manner of merchant and smuggler. But it seemed from the reports in front of Daylen that there were all manner of groups, gangs, and faction involved within the city, from Dwarven Carta to Antivan Crows and everything in between. A whole country's problems stuffed into one city and add to that the recent arrival of a boatload of Qunari and Kirkwall made quite an interesting picture. This made the city's situation fluid at the best of times.

For what felt like the hundredth time, Daylen sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes in frustration. Fang, Daylen's faithful Mabari companion looked up from the fur rug he was lying on and peered at the mage. He made a soft whining sound before settling down to snooze once more. The Grey Warden mage asked himself again what had made him decide to come to such a self-destructive city. Originally, Daylen had wanted to go to Kirkwall because he knew his family, the Amells, came from Kirkwall and Daylen hoped to actually get in touch with any remaining family that might be there. From the age of six, Daylen had grown up in the Ferelden Circle Tower, had little memory of his family, and had a deep urge to reconnect with any that still remained. Daylen had confided this secret in Wynne and she had told him that this feeling was not uncommon among mages who had been taken from their family, especially if the family been good to the mage and not shunned them because of their 'gift'. After the troubles at Vigil's Keep had settled with The Architect and the hunt for Morrigan had finished, Daylen found himself with a little time on his hands and so decided to give himself a 'holiday'. He had left Nathaniel, Oghren, and Sigrun in charge of the Keep, the Grey Wardens there as well as The Silver Order, though he had left explicit instructions that Oghren's orders were not to be followed if he was at all intoxicated. That had really left Nathaniel and Sigrun to run the keep in his absence with the assistance of Senechal Varel, which had suited all involved. He had also left orders for people to follow back at his office in Denerim, though everything seemed to be moving smoothly enough there with Alistair and Anora in charge. It seemed so far that the royal couple had ended up leading Ferelden how the Warden-Commander had hoped: each curtailing the other's more damaging quirks.

So with everything set up to not fall apart the moment he left the country of his birth for the first time, he announced that he was leaving for Kirkwall. In hindsight, Daylen thought he would have been better off grabbing his travelling gear and heading out in the dead of night without telling anyone. The moment he had mentioned his travel plans the requests seemed to just pour in. Anora, Alistair, and Arl Eamon had come upon the idea that someone as respected and well known as the Warden would make an excellent representative for Ferelden interests in a significant port city such as Kirkwall. Even though they knew damn well the Grey Wardens were meant to be a politically neutral force, they still requested Daylen act as some form of diplomat. The only reason Daylen had agreed to help was that he learnt of a large number of Ferelden refugees residing in Kirkwall because of the Blight, and as a Grey Warden it seemed to Daylen that his duties were not only to fight the Darkspawn but to help any victim of the Blight. And so he wished to help the refugees far from home and remind them that Ferelden was still there.

Next had come the request from Wynn and Irving to investigate growing concerns that Circle mages in Kirkwall were being mistreated and possibly abused. Though Daylen was still personally loyal to the Circle and never forgot that he was raised a Circle mage, helping to make the Ferelden circle almost completely autonomous, he didn't see it as his role to investigate this issue. As a mage he would be seen as an unbiased figure, but Irving had done his ageing master routine and Wynn had acted like the mother betrayed, so he had been forced to promise that he would look into it and report back any troubling findings. Jumping on the bandwagon of "getting the Warden to do whatever needed to be done" next had been the rather surprising duo of Finn and Brother Genitivi. It seemed the two academics had met and become unlikely friends. They came to Daylen and asked him to look into the numerous and largely unexplored Tevinter ruins that where dotted around and under Kirkwall and to report any discoveries. Daylen's own interest in ancient Tevinter, especially there lost magics, was only the reason that he added this to list of things to do. Even then, Daylen had received promises of future favours from both.

From that point it just seemed to get ridiculous, with practically everyone he vaguely knew sending him requests and jobs to get done in Kirkwall. He had hardly heard anyone in Ferelden speak Kirkwall's name but the minute he mentioned he was heading there, everyone seemed to have some stake in the venture, from the Grey Wardens wanting him to set up a new order there to Denerim's merchants requesting to get in touch with their contacts in the city. Finally getting fed up with it all, Daylen chartered a ship and he and Fang set off as soon as he could with the general message that he would do as much as he was able when he got to the City of Chains. Daylen had second thoughts almost immediately after leaving, coming to terms with the weight of work he had to do. The young Warden-Commander was almost tempted to call the whole thing off and take up Oghren on his idea to breed birds and lions, no matter how unlikely, in an attempt bring back the fabled Griffons. But he realised that with the last Blight finished and the next one most likely to be another few hundred years away, Daylen had very little else on his plate to do so had set off with Kirkwall as his destination.

Never one to be unprepared, he had requested from a number of his contacts as much information on Kirkwall as possible. This brought him back to the papers in front of him. He really had to thank Zevran, Leliana, and Wynne for the rather detailed reports they were able to get him. Zevran had used some of his old informants, as well as past information he had learned while one of the Crows, to build a through, if odd, character study of Viscount Dumar, Aside from other, more intimate details, Daylen had learned that the man was an enthusiastic wine connoisseur, had a checkered political history, and a rather strained family life. It seemed to Daylen that Dumar was elected to the post as a compromise to all the major factions because of the man seeming to be a safe pair of hands and having very little ambition for gaining any more power. But he couldn't be sure till he met the Viscount face to face.

Leliana had been very helpful in getting information on the Knight-Commander, mostly from old associates in the Chantry. The file was a lot less entertaining then Zevran's report, but it still had plenty of Leliana's personal opinions scrawled in as footnotes. One Daylen found particularly amusing was the Bard's rather direct point that Meredith should try having a tumble in the sheets to get rid of some of the stress that woman obviously carried. Daylen was surprised by that because Lelianna was very respectful of members of the Chantry. Still it painted for Daylen a rather worrying image of the leader of the Templars even without Leliana's penchant for the dramatic. Daylen was surprised to learn Meredith was generally regarded if not outright stated as the most powerful person in the city except perhaps for Grand Cleric Elthina. Meredith, Leliana concluded, made Greagoir look like a big softy and Daylen couldn't help but agree. When he learnt that the former Kinloch Hold Templar Cullen had found a welcoming home in the Kirkwall Order, it had not set any of his worries to rest. Daylen remembered the young Templar demanding with a look of vengeance in his eyes that Knight-Commander Greagoir order the rite of Annulment, a death sentence for any surviving mages, and a shiver ran through the Grey Warden. Definitely not the best circumstance for someone like that to be welcomed by a Templar Order so warmly.

This brought Daylen to the report of First Enchanter Orsino. When Daylen first learned how young the First Enchanter of Kirkwall was, he expected to read more about a truly gifted mage and a man wise beyond his years. Though Orsino was indeed talented and generally respected, it shocked Daylen that Orsino had been given the post because no other senior mage wished it. Daylen, the former apprentice to Irving, believed that the position of First Enchanter was meant to be a treasured and prestigious seat of office. As he read on, it seemed the mages of Kirkwall were treated more like prisoners and criminals rather than people, and it upset Daylen greatly that the office of First Enchanter to be turned into no more than a prisoners' representative.

Though Daylen's opinion of the Kirkwall Circle was not all negative, the more he read of the Circle, the more he discovered that the Kirkwall mages had many differences to the schools of magic they taught compared to his native Ferelden. Daylen always had a keen, some would say hungry, interest in magic and couldn't help but be curious. Since he first left the Circle to join the Grey Wardens two summers ago, Daylen had come leaps and bounds in his magical ability. Though he still did not have the skill that came from decades of experience like Wynne or the knowledge and reserves of mana that Irving had, Daylen trained himself to use what he knew and use it well as many an enemy had found out the hard way. So he saw the trip as a rather good learning opportunity. Daylen especially looked forward to learning more about this native school of magic called Force Magic.

Daylen was torn from his thoughts by a harsh yell on deck.

"Land ho!"

Excitement shot through Daylen at the thought of finally arriving at his long-awaited destination. Getting up from his chair, he packed the documents away and grabbed his cloak to protect him from the chilly sea breeze. Fang had already gotten up when he heard the man's call and standing by the door shaking with excitement ready to bound up on deck. Daylen didn't doubt that Fang was probably looking forward to getting back on land more than him. The enclosed deck of a ship was no place for a Mabari war hound.

"Let's go and see where our next adventure will be, Fang!" Daylen said, opening the wooden door and racing the dog up to the deck.

* * *

Arriving up top, Daylen stopped to take in a deep breath of the fresh sea air. Fang ran past him, barking happily and trotting around the deck creating chaos among the sailors. None of the men dared try and stop the massive hound though.

Daylen ignored Fang's mischief, heading to the helm where the ship's captain stood. Reaching the controls of the ship, Daylen approached the captain and nodded in greeting who returned it.

"Warden-Commander." the man said gruffly.

"Captain Stillman." Daylen replied cheerfully. "Are we approaching Kirkwall?"

The captain nodded, pointing at the dark cliff that could be seen in the distance.

"You can see the cliffs now, but we're still a few miles away." The man answered quietly.

Daylen peered at the land in the distance, barely able to make out the outline of the Old Gods carved into the cliffs' edge by the Tevinter Imperium centuries ago.

He turned and regarded the captain who had started issuing orders to his first mate. Captain Arran Stillman was a large man, his body made strong by a long life spent sailing the seas. He had quickly gained Daylen's respect when the young Warden-Commander witnessed the older man run ship and crew with an efficiency that would have rivaled any seasoned admiral. The man himself was of few words, but his crew followed his every order to the letter. His general quietness reminded Daylen of Sten and found he liked the man more because of it. Though he talked very little with the captain, Stilman treated Daylen well and was always courteous when he dealt with him.

"Mister Tate! Ready the anchor!" Captain Stillman ordered, bringing Daylen out of his thoughts.

"Aye, aye!" The man yelled, rushing to the task.

An annoyed yell came from the other side of the ship. Daylen walked over to investigate, followed by the quiet captain. The sight that greeted the two men brought a quick smile to Daylen's face and a bemused snort from the captain. In front of them was a young sailor caught in an unintentional tug of war with Fang over a piece of rope.

"Give it ere' ya blasted beast!" The man grunted as he struggled in vain with the dog. Fang growled good naturedly.

Captain Stillman turned to Daylen.

"If you don't mind, Warden-Commander? My men have a job to get done."

"My apologies, Captain." Daylen said before turning to his companion. "Fang, leave the man alone. We don't want to be thrown overboard so close to our destination!"

Fang made a slight whining noise before seeming to shrug and then releasing the rope from his jaw. The sailor, not expecting the dog giving up so quickly, collapsed on to his back when the rope went slack.

"Mister Goren." Stillman said to the groaning sailor. "Now that you're done arseing around, make ready the gangway. I want this ship ready for docking before midday arrives!"

"Aye, aye, Captain" Goren said, getting to his feet and scuttling away, glaring at Fang as he went. Fang stuck out his tongue as the sailor past. Daylen walked up to the Mabari, grabbing his collar.

"No more trouble making." He said, pulling the large dog towards the helm. "We'll be on land soon enough and you can tire yourself out then." Fang whined as he followed his master. Captain Stillman watched the young man and dog go. He couldn't truly make up his mind about the famous Grey Warden. When he first met him, the seasoned captain could not believe the young man, almost a boy, was the so called Hero of Ferelden. But he matched the brief description he had heard. The young Warden-Commander also carried scrolls with the seal of the Ferelden royal family and wore armour that bore the symbol of the Grey Wardens emblazoned on it. But it was the look in young man's eyes that confirmed for Stillman that his passenger was the man who had slayed the Archdemon. Stillman saw in those blue-grey eyes a sharpness and weight that only a man who had gone through many trials and tribulations would have. Shaking his head, the ageing captain returned to the helm to sail the ship into port.

* * *

The Hanged Man was not regarded as a great place to have lunch, and yet as the midday the sun arrived, two sisters and a dwarf sat eating stew in the nearly empty pub, each with a thoughtful look on there face. When she was not sipping at the rather tasteless meal in front of her, Bethany Hawke brushed back her hair, which she always did when she was worried, or glanced at her older sister Marian. The three had been sitting in The Hanged Man trying to come up with ways to raise money for the expedition into the Deep Roads. So far Bethany had come up with very little, but it had beat staying home and listening to uncle Gamlen grumble.

"Any ideas?" Bethany asked when she finally tired of the silence.

Her sister finished the last of her stew and sat back.

"I'm afraid not." Marian sighed. "Only thing that comes to mind is checking to see if Athenril has any more jobs."

"We're not that desperate!" Bethany said, though in a quiet voice she whispered "...yet."

The dwarf across the table let out a large yawn before regarding the two women.

"Well don't expect gold to just land in your lap, Sunshine. Although it would be nice if it did." Varric Tethras said, an easy grin set on his face.

"I don't hear any ideas coming from you, Varric?" Bethany said, a little annoyed.

"Hey! I very kindly shared with you one of my many money making ideas!" the dwarf said, acting hurt.

"I'm afraid I don't see much of a future in baiting giant spider, Varric. "Marian said, mostly seriously. "I'm not even sure where we'd get giant spiders that we could capture?"

"You'll learn, Hawke, that I'm more of a big picture sort of man." Varric puffed proudly as he helped himself to the bowl of bread on the table.

"Indeed." Marian responded in a clipped voice. "Well I'm sure more work will appear in the next few days. We just have to be patient." Marian gave her sister's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Bethany smiled back hopefully.

Marian pushed the empty bowl away from her and grabbed the grey shortbow she had propped on the table and began restringing it. From her days in the army, the older Hawke had developed the habit of readying her gear for action when nothing else held her attention. Say what they will about the army, but Marian was grateful for the lessons they had taught her. The skills and habits learnt from her short time as a scout for the late king Cailan's army had saved her more times then she dared count in the year spent working with Athenril's smugglers.

"Anyway," she said as she checked how taut the bow was. "We've already raised a fair bit of coin these last few days, helping Aveline become guard captain and clearing Kirkwall's streets of some of the gangs." What was left unsaid was assisting there new friend Anders in the ill-fated attempt to break his friend Karl out of the Circle and the murder of several Templars. Marian never knew who might be listening.

"That's right!" Bethany chimed in, her enthusiasm returning. "I'm sure we'll get the rest in no time."

"Here's hoping, Sunshine. Bartrand isn't well known for his patience," Varric muttered as he bit into another piece of bread.

At that moment a raggedly dressed man ran into the pub and across the room to a mean looking blonde brute who was leaning at the bar. They spoke in hushed, hurried voices. The excited actions of the new man caught the attention of the three adventurers as well as anyone else in The Hanged Man.

"What! I didn't know about that!" The blonde haired man exclaimed to the raggedly dressed man before both men turned and hurried towards the door. Mystified, Marian called out to the blonde man she recognized.

"Hey, Lucky!" The man stopped in his tracks. "What's going on? Is the Viscount running naked through the streets?"

The well known thug, Lucky, turned to address Marian, his cocky attitude unusually absent.

"Just heard that the Warden's arrived in the docks!"

"Warden?" Bethany asked aloud.

"The Grey Warden! The one who killed the Archdemon and stopped the Blight! He's in Kirkwall!" Lucky turned and ran out the door. Varric, upon hearing the news, chocked on his piece of bread. Marian and Bethany both looked at each other before gathering their equipment and getting up. The other patrons had started to follow Lucky out the pub and it looked like the barman was closing the place to join them. The Hawke sisters hurried out into the street followed by the dwarf. They made their way through busy streets, already filled with excited crowds, everyone talking amongst themselves about the 'Hero of Ferelden' coming to Kirkwall. Varric seemed to have been caught completely flat footed.

"I hadn't heard anything about this!" He exclaimed, keeping pace with the other two, "Not even a rumour! You'd think someone would have known something!"

"Maybe your web of contacts isn't as effective as you believe, Varric?" Bethany said amused.

"Hardly!" Varric guffawed. "It was most likely kept a secret for the Warden's safety." The dwarf nodded, coming to a conclusion he found acceptable.

"This is the same Warden who faced an Archdemon and lived and defeated an army of Darkspawn that were about to lay waste to Amaranthine?" Marian said doubtfully.

"Some days, Hawke, you can make life quite difficult." Varric muttered in annoyance.

The rogue smiled as they arrived at the docks to see an excited crowd of Kirkwall natives, Ferelden refugees, and elves assembled. Two lines of guardsmen held the crowds in check and created a clear path from a moored ship all the way to a raised stone platform where a number of dignitaries stood. As the trio headed into the growing crowd they searched for a space to watch the proceedings. While examining the scene, Marian spotted a familiar robed figure near a group of Fereldens chatting excitedly.

"Anders!" Marian called out. The rogue mage turned and waved to them. The three quickly joined him.

"Hey, Blondie! Fancy seeing you here. In a crowd. Isn't this detrimental to your lone rebel persona?" Varric quipped, a joker's smile fixed on his face.

"Varric! Are you sure you can see from down there with this big a crowd? Do you need me to give you a piggyback?" Anders smiled back.

"Touché!" The dwarf laughed and punched the mage good-naturedly on the arm. Anders laughed as well but rubbed his arm slightly.

"So do you three know what this is all about?" the mage asked, looking slightly confused.

"You don't know what's going on?" Bethany asked, surprised.

"I was walking through Darktown one moment and the next I found myself stuck in a crowd of Ferelden refugees yammering about getting to the docks." He answered.

"You, my dear Anders, are about to be in the presence of the fabled Grey Warden-Commander of Ferelden." Varric said grandly, gaining back some of his confidence from finding someone less in the know then he was. A shocked look came over Anders' face that no one but Marian spotted.

"Anders?" She asked, worried. But before Marian could learn more, Bethany grabbed her attention.

"Look there's Aveline! Hi Aveline!" Bethany called, pointing towards the red headed guard captain. Aveline was busy issuing orders to her men, assisted by guardsman Donnic, but seemed to hear the call as she turned in their direction. They waved at the newly promoted guard captain and made signs of encouragement. Avenline shot of a quick salute and a smile to the group, mouthing to Marian that they would speak later before turning and barking off a few more orders to her subordinates.

Marian smiled watching Aveline doing what it seemed like she was suited to, before glancing around the crowd. It seemed like almost everyone in Kirkwall had turned out to greet the Warden-Commander. Dwarven merchants had set up small makeshift stalls to sell snacks, elven children ran around exited, nobles gossiped and preened in front of each other. Marian also noticed that almost every Ferelden she spotted seem to carry themselves with an air of pride, their heads held high, their walk almost a swagger. Her fellow countrymen seemed to revel in the city as a whole falling over itself welcoming one of their own. Marian remembered the same Fereldens arriving to the city a year ago with their heads bowed, looks of sadness and defeat shared among them. The irony of the scene in front of her was not lost. She was torn from her thoughts by hearing the family in front her loudly speaking.

"Look! There's the Viscount!" A young man exclaimed, pointing to a middle aged man in dark clothes and wearing a simple iron crown. The Viscount seemed to be sporting smile that looked to Marian unaccustomed on his face. She saw a young red haired man stand closely beside him, whispering every so often into the Viscount's ear.

"That must be Knight-Commander Meredith next to him and the First Enchanter!" Said another one.

The oldest Hawke sibling guessed that the blonde women in the well-kept Templar armour flanked by two Templar lieutenants was Meredith, and the grey haired elf in the black robe was First Enchanter Orsino. She also spotted Grand Cleric Elthina amongst them on the stone platform. The Knight-Commander had a serious look on her face that seemed out of place in the crowd of cheering citizens. Orsino, on the other hand, was attempting to be the mirror opposite if the smile on his face was anything to go by. The First Enchanter looked like one of the happiest people present, although it appeared he was experiencing some difficulty containing his glee and look respectable. The Grand Cleric looked as regal as if she was about to begin one of her weekly sermons. Suddenly the crowd seemed to stir as Marian noticed action aboard the ship.

"That's him! That's the warden!" a young street urchin near Marian exclaimed, almost in awe.

A thin man stepped towards to the top of the gangway. He was accompanied by an older man who looked to be the Ship's captain. The man Warden-Commander of Ferelden turned and shook the old captain's hand before bowing to him and headed down the gangplank.

"That's a big Mabari!" Bethany breathed as they spotted the large hound walking proudly after the Warden.

"Wouldn't want to take away that doggy's bone!" Varric joked.

As the man and hound reached the docks, they stopped in front of the crowd. Marian heard a silence descend over the crowd as they watched the hero in their midst. It was as if they were waiting for something. As he drew nearer, Marian was able to get a good look at the man. He had dark brown hair that was brushed back, but not quite long enough to be bound. There was a bookish look about him like he have would fit best in a library, but was offset by the armour he wore. A long staff with a curved blade at the point was strapped to his back. The man regarded the crowd before him, an easy smile coming to his lip. After a few moments of silence, the Warden grabbed the staff from his back and pointed it skywards. Before anyone could do anything a orb of fire shot from the tip of the staff and sailed up in to the air. Everyone's eyes followed the sphere as it went higher and higher. Long seconds later the orb seemed to reach its peak before it exploded into sparks and embers that lit up the sky. Marian noticed that those in authority, particularly the Templars, were caught stunned by such an open display of magic in front such a large crowd of people. The crowd, on the other hand, were blown away by the action and erupted into cheers. Marian and Bethany couldn't help joining in while Varric laughed deeply.

"Cocky son of a bitch! Certainly knows how to make an entrance!" Varric yelled over the roar of the crowd. "Look at the Templars. They look like they just found out they ate nug shit!"

Marian and Bethany saw the annoyed looks and shaking heads of every Templar in the area and couldn't help but laugh. Bethany noticeably cheered even louder along with the crowd.

They watched as the Grey Warden walked down the path protected by guardsmen, shaking outstretched hands and embracing people in the crowd. Marian even saw an old Ferelden woman kiss the man on the cheek as he pasted before bursting into tears of happiness moments afterwards. The look on the Warden-Commander's face, she saw, was one of openness that you couldn't help but feel welcomed by. As he and the Mabari war dog passed by, Marian heard one woman exclaim, "He's so young! You wouldn't believe it!", and she couldn't help but agree as she got a closer look at him. The man looked like he had seen no more than twenty summers. One expected heroes to be young, but not that young. And to think that it had be almost a year ago that he had faced the Archdemon and won. Marian Hawke couldn't help but be left in wonder by the young mage as he approached the podium.

Marian turned to Bethany who caught her eye.

"So that's Warden-Commander Daylen Amell." Marian said.

"Our second-cousin." Bethany nodded.

"Must make you proud to be a Grey Warden, aye, Blondie?" Varric said, not hearing the sisters. "Blondie?"

The three turned to where the mage had been standing, but Anders was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**AN: **_So that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review if you want to. I take any criticism onboard. _

_See you next time!_


End file.
